The Mirror Card's Love
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Ryoko: Have you ever loved somebody, but knew you couldn't have them? Read this fanfic to find out what's up with the Mirror Card CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

Ryoko: Ryoko-chan here. Sorry we haven't been putting more stories up, but both my sister and me have been very busy. Aeris: Not only that we couldn't think of any ideas. Ryoko: Shut up! *Hits Aeris on the head* Aeris: OW!! Okay gomennasai. Ryoko: Fine. Here's our story.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptors or any of the characters. A/N: Ryoko: Both my friend and me thought this up but I'm typing it for her since she doesn't have a computer. Aeris: Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Mirror Card's Love  
  
"What if you wanted something, but knew you couldn't have it? That's how I feel. I love a boy, but it's not that he doesn't love me, it's something else. I wish you could understand, but I don't think you do." "I do. I know exactly how you feel." "How?" Two girls were talking inside a room. "Because there's something I want more than anything, but I don't think I can have it." One girl had brown hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a school uniform. "But mine's a person." The other girl looked exactly like the first expect she was wearing pajamas. "Same with mine. Tell me who it is you want." "Your brother." The first girl looked confused. "You mean Tori?" The other girl nods. "Yes." The first girl looks out the window of the room, while the second is still looking at the first. "Whom is the person you feel this way about?" The second asks the first. "You remember that boy you saw with me when I captured you?" The second girl nods. "His name is Li Sharon." "You mean that's the one?" The first girl nods and the second turns into a card as the first girl's brother calls her.  
  
Ryoko: I don't know if this is a good prologue, but please write me and tell me if it is. Aeris: please R/R! 


	2. Part One

Ryoko: Ryoko-chan here. Sorry we haven't been putting more stories up, but both my sister and me have been very busy. Aeris: Not only that we couldn't think of any ideas. Ryoko: Shut up! *Hits Aeris on the head* Aeris: OW!! Okay gomennasai. Ryoko: Fine. Here's our story.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptors or any of the characters. A/N: Ryoko: Both my friend and me thought this up but I'm typing it for her since she doesn't have a computer. Aeris: Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Mirror Card's Love  
  
A girl is walking down the street looking sad. She was looking for somebody. Who? She knew but didn't know how to go about finding her. So the girl walks by a stand with stuffed animals on it. The girl, otherwise known as The Mirror Card, looks up. She saw some friends of the girl she was looking for. She didn't know how she knew that, she just had a feeling. Mirror pushes the stand over knowing the girls were going to tell the person she was looking for. She smiles and runs away.  
  
"Sakura?" Nikki said.  
  
(A/N Ryoko: Gomen for doing this, but yes I have seen this episode. I just forgot who called Sakura's name when they saw Mirror pushing the animal stand. So if I get some of this wrong please don't get mad.) The next place Mirror went to was the outside of a restaurant. She looks at the people inside and smiles. She, than, starts to mess up the bushes. She ran off after that. She soon stopped running not feeling too happy with herself. She walks past the house where the girl lived she was looking for. She saw the girl's brother and blushed slightly as he closed the curtain. Mirror sighs slightly.  
  
"How do I get Sakura to know I'm out here?" She asks herself.  
  
Mirror, than got an idea. The next day Mirror got Sakura's brother, Tori, to come with her. She led him into a forest area and told him she had lost something. Though Mirror knew she was lying she thought it was the only way to get Sakura's attention.  
  
"Where exactly did you lose it?" Tori asks her.  
  
"It was a little further back." She answers back.  
  
"Ow!" Tori said, pulling his hand away from the bushes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mirror asked, not knowing if Tori would think that she was really his sister.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a little cut." Tori answers. Tori continues to look, but got to the edge of a cliff and fell. Mirror walks over and looks at him. Tori had grabbed onto the edge of the cliff, but the piece of rock he was holding couldn't hold him. It crumbled and he fell. Mirror walks down beside him and looks at him. He looked pretty beat up, but who wouldn't be after a fall like that.  
  
"Your not really my sister Sakura are you?" Tori asks her as she knelt down beside him.  
  
Mirror didn't answer.  
  
"Are you lost?" Tori asks her, wanting to get something out of her.  
  
"You could say that." Mirror answers feeling miserable for hurting Tori.  
  
"We all get a little lost and we all need to help each other find our way. I don't know where you need to go, but if I knew I would help you." Tori told her. (A/N Ryoko: Sorry again. I don't think that's what he said, but I haven't seen this episode in a while so forgive me.)  
  
Mirror nodded as he passed out.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Mirror looks up. She sensed Sakura. She gets up and walks away from Tori knowing Sakura would be mad at her for hurting Tori. It turns out Mirror was right. Sakura came flying down on her wand with a boy on it also. They land and Sakura runs over to Tori.  
  
"Tori!" Sakura cries.  
  
"He's still breathing." The stuffed animal with her said. She knew it was Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal of the Clow. Sakura turns towards her.  
  
"Clow Card, you hurt my brother Tori." Sakura almost yells at Mirror.  
  
Mirror looks down groaning slightly, while saying in her mind, don't remind me. Sakura looks confused and decids to walk closer to Mirror.  
  
"Don't get to close!" The boy calls.  
  
Sakura paid no attention. She holds up the wand and closes her eyes. Mirror knew what she was doing. Sakura was trying to figure out what card she was. Mirror wants to help her out, so she places her hands exactly like Sakura. Sakura opens her eyes and looks surprised. She took a step back and so did Mirror only a split second later. Sakura closes her eyes again and Mirror smiles. She was figuring it out. When Sakura opens her eyes again, Mirror saw a determined look in her eye.  
  
"Clow Card! Your name is Mirror!" Sakura told her.  
  
Mirror falls back a little and transforms into her true form. She is floating in the air holding a small mirror in her hands. Her hair is flowing behind and almost everything on her was some shade of green, but that made her look more beautiful. Mirror floats over to Tori with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said while giving him a small kiss.  
  
She closes her eyes and some tears flow down her cheeks. She, than, turns back to Sakura with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Mirror Card! I command you to return to your power confine! Mirror!" Sakura calls out the incantation to recapture Mirror.  
  
Mirror was happy to be captured. The bands of light from Sakura's wand captures her and she turns into a card. 


	3. Part Two

Ryoko: Ryoko-chan here. I hope everybody liked my last chapter. Aeris: Hey! Ryoko: What? Aeris: It's my turn to write. Ryoko: All right. This chapter is going to be written by Aeris. *Ryoko gets up and walks out of the room. Aeris sits down* Aeris: Hi everybody. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Aeris: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
The Mirror Card's Love  
  
Mirror looks at her friend with a worried look on her face. The girl's face is flushed and she is breathing heavily. "Sakura, what's wrong?" She asks. "I'm sick. I need you to take my place." Sakura answers. "What? You shouldn't be up at all."  
  
Mirror was very concerned for the well being of the young Cardcaptor.  
  
"I know, Mirror, but there's a Clow Card on the loss." Sakura told her.  
  
Mirror sensed its presence alright, but still didn't want Sakura to go.  
  
"Why don't you let Li take care of it?" Mirror asks, wanting her to stay. "Li can't capture the cards. I'm the only one able to use the key." Sakura answers . Kero comes flying over beside Mirror and whispers something in her ear. Mirror nods sadly and Sakura smiles.  
  
"Be careful, Sakura."  
  
"I will."  
  
Mirror wasn't so sure. She knew how high her fever was and knew how easy it would be for Sakura to collapse. Sakura summons the fly card and flies out the window. Mirror holds Kero back for a minute. "Kero, make sure she stays safe alright?"  
  
Kero looks at her.  
  
"Alright. Don't you worry Mirror she'll be alright."  
  
Mirror smiles and Kero returns it. Kero flies after Sakura and Mirror gets into Sakura's bed, taking the place of Sakura while she is away. "I hope Li takes care of her. Same with Kero," Mirror mumbles to herself.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Tori knocks. Mirror opens her eyes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Tori walks in, carrying a bowl of soup.  
  
"Can you sit up?" He asks walking over to her.  
  
He kneels beside the bed.  
  
"Kay." Mirror says sitting up.  
  
Mirror notices a look on Tori's face and realizes he knows she isn't Sakura, but neither say a word.  
  
"Hungry?" He asks, holding up the soup.  
  
She nods. While she's eating, Mirror thinks about when she last talked to Sakura. Not a lot of the cards knew how to talk and Mirror wasn't really close to any of them. So she took a liking to Sakura right away, but she still felt miserable over what happened to Tori. She sets the spoon in the bowl.  
  
"Do you think you've had enough?" Tori asks.  
  
Mirror nods.  
  
"Guess I'm not that hungry after all." She says as he takes the bowl off of her lap and sets it back on the tray.  
  
He stands up.  
  
"I'll be back with more later."  
  
He turns to leave.  
  
"Wait, my medicine."  
  
"You shouldn't take if not really that sick."  
  
Mirror gets a slight look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Your not really my sister, Sakura are you? I know who you are. We've met before."  
  
Mirror nods at the last statement and a flashback starts for her of when she hurt Tori, before she had gotten captured. She still felt very miserable over it, but didn't know what to do to make it up to him or Sakura for that matter. Mirror nods sadly and Tori looks slightly angered, or was it concern? Mirror wasn't sure.  
  
"Sakura." He sighs.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think I know what Sakura's been up to lately. But don't tell her I'm on to her. She hasn't figured out I have the ability to see into the spirit world."  
  
Mirror looks shocked, but than looks down, her flushed face, mixing in perfectly with her blushing. She smiles and Tori smiles as well. He places a hand on her head and Mirror looks surprised.  
  
"Thankz squirt."  
  
Mirror smiles and suppresses a laugh. Tori walks out of the room and Mirror thinks over what he said to her. Ability to see into the spirit world? I wonder how that will affect Sakura later on, Mirror thinks. Mirror smiles slightly than lifts her eyes to look over at the window.  
  
"I'm back!" Sakura calls as she steps onto her desk.  
  
As she steps down onto the floor she wobbles. Mirror runs over and catches her.  
  
"Straight to bed, Sakura." Kero says.  
  
Mirror helps Sakura lay down, than covers her up.  
  
"Thankz."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Almost as soon as Sakura's head hits the pillow, she falls asleep.  
  
"It was fun seeing Tori again." Mirror says right before reverting back into a card and going into the drawer of Sakura's desk.  
  
"Sleep well Sakura." Is Mirror's last thought. 


	4. Part three

Ryoko: Next chapter! And I get to write this one Aeris. *Aeris scuffs loudly* Aeris: All right. *Aeris leaves the room and Ryoko smiles*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
The Mirror Card's Love  
  
"Hey Mirror, wake up." A whispery voice says.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Mirror opens her green eyes and lifts her head up to meet Windy's yellow eyes.  
  
"Hi Windy."  
  
Mirror rubs her eyes slightly and stands up, her mirror in her other hand.  
  
"How's Sakura?" Mirror asks.  
  
"A lot better."  
  
It had been a month since the encounter with the Cloud card and Mirror was becoming fast friends with the little girl. The four elementals weren't so nice. Windy was, but the other three weren't. Mirror tilts her head to the side and looks past Windy. She believed Windy when she said Sakura was better, but right now that wasn't what had her worried. Windy turns her head and sighs.  
  
"Not again."  
  
"Typical of those two."  
  
Mirror floats over to the quarrelling cards and tries to break them up.  
  
"Come on you two."  
  
A martial arts girl glares at her and so does a mermaid.  
  
"Fight. Watery. Come on you two." Windy says coming over.  
  
Watery hisses softly and Fight nods. Watery flies off somewhere else and Mirror looks up at Windy.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Windy asks.  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"About Sakura?"  
  
"No. About Tori and Yue."  
  
Windy smiles slightly and takes Mirror's hand. She leads the girl over to an opening and looks out it with Mirror.  
  
"See? There's Tori and he's fine."  
  
Windy looks over at Mirror and notices she's blushing.  
  
"Mirror? Hello? Mirror?"  
  
Windy waves her head in front of Mirror's face and Mirror looks at her. A giggle is heard and both girls turn around to see two girls looking back at them.  
  
"Looks like Mirror has a crush." Says one.  
  
The other smiles and Mirror growls.  
  
"Shut up, Dream."  
  
Dream smirks and the other girl snickers. Windy looks at the girl.  
  
"So, Flower. Why are you here?"  
  
"Torture."  
  
Mirror knew torture wasn't one of Flower's specialties, but didn't say. Dream, maybe.  
  
"Come on. Leave her alone. She's just worried."  
  
Both girls smirk, turn, and walk off. Windy sighs and hangs her head.  
  
"You have to make your crush that obvious?"  
  
"Be quiet, Windy."  
  
Windy laughs and flies off. Mirror is left by herself. She turns to look at the opening, than sits down and falls asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Mirror." A familiar voice calls to the girl. Mirror opens her eyes and finds herself at the Tokyo Tower. She instantly knew it was a dream created by Dream.  
  
"What do you want Dream?"  
  
A transparent figure of Dream appears in front of Mirror.  
  
"Mirror, there is a way you can tell Tori how you feel."  
  
Mirror blushes slightly, but listens.  
  
"Ask Sakura if she could let you out, but to make you your own person and then you'll be able to tell him."  
  
Mirror looks down. She had always looked like Sakura when she got released, but looking like someone different? Mirror wasn't sure if that would work.  
  
"Trust me, Mirror."  
  
Mirror nods and closes her eyes. 


	5. Part Four

Ryoko: Next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
The Mirror Card's Love  
  
Two days after that dream created by the Dream card, Mirror was ready to ask. But she was incredibly nervous. As far as she knew, no other cards had asked to be released on their own before. Most of them hadn't even wanted to get caught at all, unicluding the Dark and Light cards. But in the hands of Sakura, all of them admitted they liked it. Even the toughest of cards like Watery, Earthy, Firey, and Fight. Mirror walks around the room, her thoughts wandering. Windy's beside her, watching.  
  
"Are you going to ask?"  
  
Mirror nods and goes over to the opening. This room was where the cards could talk to one another about things going on outside of the book and the opening was so they could see it. Mirror looks out it and sighs. She closes her eyes and holds up her mirror.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Huh? Mirror?"  
  
Mirror appears in front of the girl and opens her eyes. She starts getting nervous again, but hides it.  
  
"Sakura. I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
The brown haired girl smiles.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Umm. Can you make me my own person?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Mirror sighs and sits on the bed. Sakura sits down beside her and looks at her.  
  
"I mean I want to be my own person. Not a copy of you like I usually am. No offense." Mirror clarifies then adds.  
  
Sakura smiles again and stands up.  
  
"Sure. Why do you want one?"  
  
Mirror blushes slightly and Sakura laughs.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mirror stands up and Sakura holds out the key of clow. She chants the incantation and it extends into the pink wand.  
  
"What do you want to look like?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Similar to the form I have now, expect more human looking."  
  
"Like Fight?"  
  
Mirror shudders slightly.  
  
"Not so combat-like. Just a schoolgirl. Like you. Expect different looks, personality. You know."  
  
Sakura nods and holds out her wand to Mirror.  
  
"I hope Kero and Yue won't disagree with this."  
  
Mirror leans over to the side to look at Sakura.  
  
"Why would they?"  
  
"You know them."  
  
Mirror laughs slightly and nods. She leans back and Sakura concentrates. The star at the end of the staff spins and Mirror glows a yellow color. Inside the book all the cards are watching.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Flower asks.  
  
The cat-like animal, Dash, squeals. Windy smiles and picks Dash up.  
  
"I agree with Dash. Trust in Sakura's power and it will work."  
  
The glowing around Mirror stops and Sakura looks amazed.  
  
"Did it work?" Mirror asks, cautiously.  
  
"You look.great."  
  
Sakura takes Mirror over to a full body mirror and Mirror looks at herself.  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
Mirror's hair is brown mixed in with a light shade of green. Her eyes are the same shade as her hair was in her card form and she's wearing a blue green dress. Her mirror she had always held was now a hair tie in her hair.  
  
"Oh wow! Thanks Sakura!"  
  
Mirror hugs Sakura and the girl laughs.  
  
"We need a name for you."  
  
"I want to be named Dream. After the card that helped me."  
  
Sakura smiles and inside the book Dream blushes slightly. 


	6. Part Five

Aeris: Sorry for the long awaited update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
The Mirror Card's Love  
  
A few days pass and Mirror's nervousness grew. She had told Sakura why she wanted to be her own person and Sakura was very helpful. She said she would take Mirror to him and then she could talk to him. Mirror wasn't so sure that would work, but agreed to it.  
  
"Are you ready, Dream?"  
  
Mirror nods and walks out with Sakura.  
  
"Tori! Somebody walks to talk to you!" Sakura calls.  
  
Mirror blushes and looks down.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Tori comes walking up and looks at Sakura, then to Mirror.  
  
"Tori. Meet my friend Dream. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Tori nods and Sakura walks off. Mirror blushes again, but hides it.  
  
"I have a feeling you know who I really am." Mirror says.  
  
Tori nods and Mirror looks up.  
  
"I needed to tell you something. Actually two things. First off, I'm really sorry for what I did. I just wanted to find Sakura and I figured I would if I did something to you."  
  
At this point, Mirror had shifted her gaze, making it so she was looking out the window. Tori smiles slightly.  
  
"It's alright. I forgive you. Look, I'm healed. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Mirror smiles, looks back up at him, and blushes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tori asks.  
  
"The second thing I want to tell you is so embarrassing."  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
Mirror looks down, than up again.  
  
"When I first meet you, I was intent on finding Sakura. The second time I meet up with you, I was intent on helping her. Both times I felt something inside me that I never felt before. After a while, I realized I was falling in love with you."  
  
Mirror blushes bright red and looks away. Tori looks shocked, but smiles. 


	7. Part Six

Aeris: I am REALLY sorry about the long wait for the updation but I've had SEVERE writer's block.  
  
Disclimaer: I don't own CardCaptors.  
  
The Mirror Card's Love  
  
Sakura waits nervously for Mirror to come back. Kero is watching quietly from Sakura's bed, wondering if this was such a good idea. A couple of hours pass and Sakura looks up as the door to her room opens and Mirror steps in, looking sad. She closes the door behind her and looks up at Sakura.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He didn't return my feelings. He said I had to learn a little more about humans and how they live and the goods and bads of human life. Than, once I've learned, he said he might consider it."  
  
Sakura nods and walks over to the girl, hugging her tightly as she cries into her shoulder.  
  
"Well, you have a teacher who will help you learn."  
  
Mirror smiles slightly through her cry and steps back from the other girl, dropping her human disguise and becoming her card self.  
  
"I'm going to rest up. Tomorrow you can start teaching me." She says before going back to her card form and flying over to the desk drawer containing the book.  
  
Inside, Mirror bombared with questions from the other cards, asking how it was to be a free spirit again. Mirror answers that it was fun, but not to get any ideas for Sakura would just capture them again. Only minutes later and Dream comes pushes through the crowd and grabs Mirror, dragging her away.  
  
"Let her get some rest! She'll answer your questions later!" She calls to the other cards.  
  
Mirror smiles gratefully at her friend and lets herself be led to another room where Dream sits her down.  
  
"So what happened? Your sad."  
  
"I have to learn more about the rights and wrongs of humans before I have a chance to get a boyfriend. Or at least, that's close to what Tori said."  
  
"I think that would be a good change among us Clow Cards." Dream says smiling.  
  
Mirror returns her smile brightly, before lying down and falling asleep. Dream smiles and walks out, leaving the girl alone. 


End file.
